tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Pingy Pongy Pick Up
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.03 |number=331 |released= * 13 October 2010 * 5 December 2010 * 4 May 2011 * 21 May 2011 * 8 October 2011 * 10 March 2012 * 29 April 2012 * 30 June 2016 |previous=James in the Dark |next=Charlie and Eddie }} '''Pingy Pongy Pick Up' is the third episode of the fourteenth series. Plot The Fat Controller gives Thomas the task of handing out jobs on the day of the big football tournament. Thomas gives the job of collecting the half-time apples to Percy, James is to collect the fans, Thomas will collect the Sodor United football team, and Emily is left with the job of picking up the dirty washing and getting it cleaned. Emily thinks she deserves a bigger job and goes to find Percy at McColl Farm. She offers to be his back engine, but Percy objects. Emily decides to help Percy anyway and pulls the truck one way whilst Percy pulls it the other. The truck's coupling snaps and bounces off the rails, spilling the load of apples. This leaves Percy cross and he reminds Emily of her job to collect the soiled washing. Emily then finds James and blocks the junction so she can ask to help him. James is going too fast to stop and quickly veers into a siding. He applies the brakes and hits the buffers with a jolt. The fans are not hurt, but James is cross with Emily, reminding her to pick up the dirty washing before he puffs away once she clears the junction. Emily sees Thomas with the team and follows him to the Town Square. When she gets there, she finds that the Fat Controller and the Sodor United team are cross with her. The dirty washing was Sodor United's kits and now they have nothing to wear. Emily feels awful and immediately sets off to put things right. She collects the washing from Maithwaite and takes it to Maron where the laundry lady quickly washes it. She tells Emily that the washing is still soaking wet but Emily has an idea and, remembering the flag that was attached to Clarabel's roof blowing in the wind, she asks for the washing to be hung on a rope which has been tied to her funnel. As she puffs along, the washing dries and the team are delighted. Emily wishes them good luck and sings them a football chant, much to the team's amusement. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * Annie and Clarabel * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Henrietta * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Duchess of Boxford * Farmer McColl Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Town Square * McColl Farm * Maithwaite * Maron * The Coal Hopper * Chestnut Orchard * Knapford Iron Bridge * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and the Sodor United Football Players * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and the Laundry Lady * Keith Wickham as James, Percy, the Fat Controller and the Sodor United Football Players * Matt Wilkinson as the Sodor United Football Players US * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the Sodor United Football Players * William Hope as the Sodor United Football Players * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Laundry Lady * Kerry Shale as James, Sir Topham Hatt and the Sodor United Football Players Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the fourteenth series. * Edited stock footage from Slippy Sodor is used. * In the UK narration, the terms "pongy," "football" and "football kits" are used. In the US version, however, the terms used are "stinky," "soccer" and "soccer shirts and shorts" respectively, due to regional language differences. * When Emily chants near the end, she sings "Sodor United" in the UK version. In the US narration, she just speaks it. * The events of this episode were later mentioned by Bill and Ben and Emily in Emily Saves the World. Goofs *When Emily moves out of James' way, she is puffing steam out of her whistle instead of her funnel. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Team Spirit Time! and Pingy Pongy Pick-up (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Ropa Apestosa pl:Nieświeża Przesyłka ru:Пустяковая работа Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes